


Mama

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Even Mai can't believe it took them this long), Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harley and Peter finally realized they are parents, Harley is 21 nearly 22, M/M, Mai is 7, Monkeys, Not Canon Compliant, Trip to the Zoo, Zoo, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: "Mama, can I? Pleassee? Can I?" Mai asked hopefully as she hopped up and down excitedly.Peter froze. Did-did she just-"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"Mai looked slightly confused but repeated herself "I asked if I could hold the monkey? Please Mama? I'll be careful."OR It was one thing to get a mother's day card and a totally other thing to hear it said out loud in public.(Part of a series)





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything (Except maybe Mai.)
> 
> Takes place about a bit after Mother's Day at SI Tower.
> 
> Sorry for the wait. But I did promise more Mai this chapter so here you go! I hope you all enjoy~

“Alright, are you sure you have everything?” Pepper asked for the nth time.

Harley rolled his eyes “Yes mother.” He stated sarcastically.

Pepper swatted him over the head and turned to Peter “Make sure you call me if something goes wrong okay?” She reminded him.

“Of course mom.” Peter smiled at her, looking up from where he just finished buckling Mai into her seat. 

Tony walked into the garage with a fond grin “Let up, Pep. They’re just going to the zoo. The worst that can happen is they get bit by a camel or something.”

Harley snorted “I doubt they have a camel at the New York zoo.” 

Tony shrugged “You never know kid. One moment you're staring at the elephants and then a camel comes by and snatches your hat and soon enough everybody crowds you looking for an autograph. And then you have melting ice cream in one hand and a leaking pen in the other. ”

Peter furrowed his brows “That...sounded oddly specific?” 

Tony shrugged again “Just sayin.”

”Right well, we better get goin'. Mai is gonna wake up soon and I want to be at least halfway there before she does.” Harley interrupted.

Pepper sighed but agreed “Yes, you should be on your way. Tell her we said happy birthday.” She hugged Peter and then Harley “I’ll have the cake and presents ready for when you get back.” She added.

Peter grinned at her “Thanks. She’s gonna love the LEGO cake you got her.”

”The one person who I think may love LEGO more then you do.” Harley teased.

Peter flushed giving his boyfriend a mock glare “Hey.”

”Enough flirting. I thought you wanted to leave already?” Tony gently pulled Pepper back so the two could get into the car.

”Right. See you in a few hours Mom, Dad.” Peter called out the window.

Harley sent them a grin as well before backing out of his parking spot.

...

"Oh look! Look! They have monkeys!" Mai exclaimed excitedly as she ran over to the fence surrounding the monkey exhibit.

"Mai! You can't just run off like that." Peter said as he ran after her.

Harley followed the two with fond amusement. 

"Sorry." Mai replied sheepishly as she turned from the fence to Peter.

"Just don't do it again alright?" Peter said as he stopped next to her.

Mai nodded, her mouth open to agree when her eyes caught sight of a women holding a baby monkey. She was really pretty. Her hair was pulled up into a bun like her grandma Pepper and she was in all tan clothes and boots! She looked like those explorers Mai had seen on TV!

Her eyes lit up "Can I hold a monkey too?" She asked, pointing towards the women.

Peter blinked at her "What?" He followed her gaze "Oh."

“Mama, can I? Pleassee? Can I?” Mai asked hopefully as she hopped up and down excitedly.

Peter froze. Did-did she just-

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

Mai looked slightly confused but repeated herself "I asked if I could hold the monkey? Please Mama? I'll be careful." 

Oh. She did call him Mama. Peter was unsure of how he felt about that.

Harley wasn't helping either. He just looked at him with a wide grin "Yeah Mama, why not?" He added teasingly.

Mai lit up "See? Daddy's okay with it! So, can I?"

It was Harley's turn to freeze. He looked down at her in surprise "I-Daddy?" He repeated weakly.

Mai pouted, not sure why they both seemed so shocked. She just asked to hold the monkey.

Peter recovered first with a sheepish smile "Uh, right. We can go ask if you can hold the monkey, okay?" He finally answered.

Mai nodded happily before grabbing Peter's hand and tugging him towards the woman. 

She smiled shyly at up at her as they stopped in front of her "Hi." She greeted politely.

The women smiled down at Mai "Hello! Would you like to pet Snickers?" She asked, kneeling down with the baby monkey. He looked really soft. She couldn't resist running a hand over his back.

"Soft!" She giggled.

The women nodded with a soft grin "Yeah, he just had a bath." She agreed.

"Can I hold him?" Mai asked shyly.

"If it's alright with your brother." She replied glancing up at Peter.

Peter nodded "Yeah, go ahead Mai." He pushed down the urge to tell the women that he wasn't her brother. Yet, He wasn't her mother either was he? Wait, _Was_ he? She did call him Mama.

Mai's eyes glittered as the worker gently helped her hold the baby monkey. The little seven year old looked absolutely thrilled. Peter subtly pulled out his phone to take a few pictures. This was definitely going in her baby album. 

'Oh.' Peter thought in surprise ' _Oh_.'

Holy crap, Peter was a mother. Why did no one tell him?

"Did you know that a baby monkey is called an infant?" The worker informed Mai with a smile. Definitely unaware of the mental revelation Peter just had.

Mai furrowed her brows "Like a baby?" She asked curiously.

The worker, Tracy her name tag read, nodded "Yup! Just like a baby." She then went on to give Mai, and the other kids standing near by, a small lesson about monkeys and their habitat. 

Mai was nodding along and looked honestly curious about everything, asking a few questions here and there. Tracy looked mildly surprised at some of the questions Mai had asked and Peter didn't blame her, Mai could get pretty enthusiastic about anything that interested her. She once went through a whole spider phase when she learned that was what the _Spider_ in Spider-man was. He's just glad she decided she didn't want a giant tarantula as a pet anymore. He could deal with a lot of things but spiders are where he draws the line. Harley still laughed at him when it comes up.

When the lesson was over Peter nudged her gently "Mai, why don't you let another kid try holding Snickers?" He gently suggested.

Mai pouted but nodded "Okay." She carefully handed Snickers back to Tracy who smiled.

"Thank you. You're very good at this." She told Mai.

Mai curled into herself a bit shyly "Thanks." She murmured.

They stayed just a little longer, as Mai had taken a liking to Snickers, before going to find Harley again.

He was still standing in the same place they left him, a dumbfounded look on his face.

Peter nudged him "Come on, _Daddy_." Peter teased in amusement.

Harley shot him a look but followed them as they continued through the zoo.

He was still shockingly silent when they sat down at the play area about an hour later. As soon as Mai had run off to go play with the other kids, Peter turned to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently but he had a feeling he already knew.

Harley made a noise in the back of his throat "She called me dad."

Yup, there it was. Harley had always been worried he'd be too much like his own father if he ever had a kid. Peter, and Mai, obviously disagreed.

Peter softened "She's not wrong you know. You do act like a dad. A _good_ dad. "

"And you act like a mom." Harley shot back instantly.

They shared a startled look before bursting out into laughter "O-oh my god! We're parents!" Peter gasped out, teary-eyed.

"How did it take us this long?" Harley asked bewildered, though he did seem a little more relaxed thankfully.

Peter snorted "Because we're idiots." He shot Harley a grin before his expression gentled "But hey, I wasn't kidding. You do make a good dad."

Harley stared at him "Do I?" He asked with obvious doubt.

Peter nodded "Of course you do." He said firmly. It may take Harley a while to accept it but Peter was willing to take as long as he needed. He was sure Mai would love to help too.

Harley stared at him for a long moment before he smiled "Well, If I had to parent with anyone I'm glad it's you." He replied.

Peter flushed lightly "Yeah, same." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! -  
> Mai's 7 now! Yay~ She was 4 years and one-two months when they first found her. Mai's birthday is June 12 2015. She was found by Peter and Harley on August 9th 2019. So they have known her for nearly three years.
> 
> I did a lot of research to get the ages even remotely close to my timeline. I feel like I still may have messed up somewhere but I'll deal with it later...Timelines are difficult ^^' Feel free to comment or message me if you get confused about something. Also, I know this doesn't match up to the MCU but I pretty much threw that out the window when I first started writing this series.
> 
> P.S I suck at replying to comments. But I do read every one and they make me smile so much! I love hearing how much you guys like the story! I'll try to reply more but I am an anxious mess....^^' I may not be able to reply to every one but I will try from now on!


End file.
